


through the eyes of many

by waywardaussies



Series: ** FICMAS 2016 ** [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, basically dan is a daily vlogger and he meets phil, daily blogger dan, i really don't know what else to tag, not really pj but sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: what if you could watch two people fall in love? the way technology works these days, is that anyone can post about their life for millions to see. and one example of that is dan howell, who brings his followers along as he falls more and more in love with a certain blue eyed cutie.~*~or a love story told through the perception of the viewers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic for my "ficmas" thing i'm doing over at my tumblr. i'll also be posting the stories here for people to read easily. i will be posting a fic every friday until christmas so i hope you guys come back to read what else i have in store for you :)
> 
> a huge thank you to my besties for reading this and making sure it wasn't shit :)
> 
> ok so i've been watching a shit ton of family vloggers, and one that i think are the cutest ever are the people at "LiveEachDay", which i sorta took one of their videos as a part in this (sorry all originality goes to them ill mention what part at the end cause no spoilers!)

The notification blipped in the corner of the YouTube homepage, indicating to the fans of Dan Howell, British daily vlogger, that there was a new video for them to watch. People across the world, all 6 million of them, loaded up the new video with eager hearts, excited to watch exactly what their favorite vlogger was up to. The video starts off with his normal intro (a pixelated fire explosion with his username, danisnotonfire, flashing on the screen, and an explosion sound blaring in the viewers’ ears) then goes straight into whatever the British man did that day.

“Hey guys, so today I thought we’d do something really exciting and watch-worthy... And by that, I mean boring adult things that every adult has to do.” He explains into his camera. He then zooms the image closer to his face, as a way of showing his monotonous facial expression. “Never become adults, guys. It’s fucking boring as shit.”

The video continued like any other video: Dan doing some stuff around his house, taking his viewers to the grocery store with him, going over to PJ’s house and kicking his ass in Mario Kart, then heading back home to end the day. 

“So that’s it guys. Hope you had fun following me around, and I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” After a friendly smile, the video goes back and the suggested videos fill the screen like tiles. Everyone smiles at the video, happy they watched it and thinking about how they fully enjoyed it. Many of them then go onto Tumblr, reblogging as many gifs and pictures and text posts about the video, talking to their friends about the video, and reliving the joy they felt while watching it.

The night (for most people) comes to an end, and as half the world goes to sleep, the other half are up and a bit late to the new Dan Howell video update, yet still watch it anyway. 

~*~

The next day means a new video from Dan. Just like the day before, viewers wait patiently for the update to come, and when it does, everyone clicks on it and watches with a huge smile on their faces.

“So, I didn’t tell you guys last night...” The 21 year old seemed a bit nervous and apprehensive, something that isn’t common for the man. “Mainly because I didn’t want to get my hopes up or anything... But at PJ’s, his friend came over to hang out with us, and I’ve never met this guy before but Peej says nothing but good things about him and I trust his opinion on everything. So the guy comes over and walks into PJ’s flat and...”

Dan paused for a moment, looking away from the camera as if to catch his breath, then looks back with the biggest and goofiest smile ever. “This guy was absolutely stunning. I don’t think he knows I vlog, or know that I’m a YouTuber, so I don’t want to make that apparent just yet. And I also don’t think he watches me, but I’m still going to keep his identity a secret, for his sake. But guys...” Another goofy smile. “He’s so pretty! He’s got really blue eyes and really fair skin, which looks amazing with his dark hair and bright smile and has a really cute laugh and he even laughed at one of my stupid jokes and I’m pretty sure Peej was getting nauseous over how much I was obviously drooling over this guy. I tried to play it cool, I swear!”

Dan laughed at himself, causing every viewer to squeal. “Ok, you’ve got me. You guys know me. When I like someone I go too far. But I don’t think I was that much of a weirdo, cause he seemed to think I was sorta cool. But what can I say?” Dan gave the camera a slight smirk. “I’m the coolest person ever, you guys know that!”

“Anyway, enough about me being a weirdo school boy, let’s get this day started!”

The video continues like normal, however halfway through the video, there seemed to be a major time shift. One moment it was the early afternoon, and then suddenly, nothing but blackness filled through Dan’s open window. He didn’t seem to make note of his lack of footage between those times, but he did say goodbye to his viewers like always, so it didn’t shock that many people. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!”

~*~

“I have been having the best week ever guys, you have no idea!” Dan starts his video with a huge smile. It’s been a week of just him smiling and being a giddy young man, and his audience was nothing but happy for the YouTuber. “I’m sorry I haven’t been vlogging much, but I’ve got good reason, don’t worry guys! You’re getting a lot of content from me in the next month or so, I promise!” The viewers smiled, the bright screen light illuminating their faces and causing their eyes to sparkle with joy for Dan. 

“But I do have good news, that… whoa I didn't think would ever happen!” Dan sat down on his bed, giving his body a bit of a bounce as he landed. He brushed his brown fringe from his eyes, looking back up at the camera with a wide smile. “So remember that guy I was talking about? Well, he has been hanging out with me and Peej for the entire week. And a few days ago, he said that I was cute! Me! Cute! I don’t think I’ve been this giddy in a long time, I’m actually scared guys. I’m so used to being existential and cryptical. But wow, he really is like a ray of sunlight, it’s insane.

“We actually went out for coffee yesterday and we talked for hours! Like about anything and everything and he kept telling me about his brother and parents and that he likes to write and play video games and I couldn’t help but stare at his face cause… Whoa.” Dan took a deep breath, in and out, the viewers all waited patiently for his next words. “He’s really something. I’m gunna keep his identity a secret for a bit longer, just to not embarrass him in case this doesn't work out, but we are gunna go out tonight, and I might convince him to be on camera… I don’t know what I’m going to do just yet, but I appreciate you all being patient with me while I figure out ‘what do’ when it comes to dating.” Dan gave a short laugh, his eyes glistened under his light. 

“I’ll keep you guys updated. Well, I’ve got to get ready. What does one wear to a pizza restaurant?” Dan got up and went through his closet, looking for an outfit for this date that he seemed genuinely happy over. “I would go with my normal black, but I don’t want him to think I’m some emo loser… I know that’s what I am, but I don’t want him to know that just yet.” A short laugh escaped his lips again. 

“What about this?” Dan pulled out his moth shirt, a somewhat nice shirt, just fancy enough for it to be acceptable on a date, yet casual enough to not make it seem like he’s trying too hard. The viewers nodded at his image, approving his choice although he had no clue what they were doing. “I think he’ll like it. He seems like the kind of guy to appreciate weird apparel.”

The next scene was Dan all dressed, moth shirt smooth against his chest, hair slightly curly against his forehead, and sporting a dark jean and Vans. “What do you guys think? You think I look hot?” He gave the camera a joking smulder, causing many people watching to either roll their eyes are clenched their chest in admiration. “I think I look good to be frank.”

“Ok, I’m about to head out. I’m so nervous holy shit.” Dan looked into the camera, nervous smile on his face, his cheeks slightly flushed with anxiety. “Well, here goes nothing!”

The next scene was in a car, the night sky pouring into the car windows. The only source of light was coming from the overhead lights above Dan and a stranger--who the viewers put two and two together and figured it was Dan’s date. The stranger was smiling wide and looking over at Dan, who seemed slightly mortified, but kept laughing, the sound echoing in the car.

“Tell them what you told me! Come on, say it!” Dan told the other man, his face in his free hand while the other hand held the camera. He turned the lens towards the other man, who was laughing so hard his face turned pink. 

Between laughs, the other man said, “I’ve seen… your videos.”

Dan turned the camera back to himself, his viewers getting a momentarily whiplash with the extreme motion. “Guys! He told me he saw what I said about him the day after I met him I’m actually mortified!” The other man’s laughter was loud. Dan turned to him with a stern look. “Shut up you!”

“It’s cute!” The man said, taking the camera from Dan’s hand to film himself. The viewers got a chance to get a good look at him, and Dan wasn't wrong with saying he was stunning. His blue eyes seemed to dull slightly because of the yellow light from the car, but they still sparkled and glistened with joy as the situation unfolded. “No one has ever said such kind words about me before.” He turned the camera to Dan, who was so red his face could explode any moment. His audience watching this video were all so happy, blushing and cooing over Dan’s embarrassment, but also so glad that their idol seemed to be so ecstatic over the other man in the car. “And when PJ told me you were a vlogger, I was sorta scared. I thought you were going to be, like, cocky and shit. But I watched your videos and you’re so funny and cool and down to earth. And it seems like your subscribers think so too.” Said subscribers all nodded along to what the man said. 

“You’re something else Phil, you know that.” Dan’s voice was so soft, and even softer as it spoke the other man’s name. Phil. Everyone watching all smiled, that was the name of the man that Dan seemed to really care about, as evidence on his face, which revealed a small smile, and eyes that held hearts. The viewers were beginning to ship the two, and rightfully so, they were so cute!

“I try.” Phil said, his face not shown, but from the way his voice sounded, he seemed like he was smiling. “Now,” He faced the camera to himself, giving it a small smirk. “How about I turn this camera off so we can do something I’ve been dying to do all night.”

The next scene--and ending of the video--was Dan with a huge smile on his face. He was back in his room, pyjamas on, hair slightly messy. He was silent for a moment, hand tucked into his sweater sleeve in a paw-like fashion, and was covering his smile and blush with his sweater paw hand. 

“He kissed me.” Dan squealed, the last sound anyone heard was his giddy laughter as the video faded to black.

~*~

It’s been 5 months of this cuteness. The viewers actually were getting sick of how adorable Dan and Phil were together. Dan seemed to enjoy vlogging with Phil, doing weird zoom ups to his face and doing anything and everything to make the raven haired man laughing. And 9 out of 10 times, it worked, laughs would erupt from the older man (the viewers learned about about Phil over the past few months, like he was 4 years older than Dan yet still acts like a teenager. It was also apparent that Dan seemed to like that side of Phil, also giddy and laughing at anything the other did).

They were both currently at the supermarket, getting something to eat for lunch that day. Phil was putting cookies and crackers into the trolley, getting disapproving looks from Dan. Dan held the camera as Phil wheeled the trolley, not wasting time in filming Phil’s back (and by back, it really was his butt. The viewers all giggled at how immature Dan was, and rolled their eyes in endearment). 

“Dan, stop objectifying me! I will not stand for it!” Phil jokingly complained, looking past the camera into Dan’s eyes. He then turned to the camera and sighed. “The things I have to put up with.”

Dan reached forward to slap his boyfriend. “You love it, admit it!”

“Nah, don’t think I do.” Phil teased, taking the camera from Dan’s hands and walking a bit further than the younger man, still pushing the trolley. “See, Dan likes to think I worship his very existence, which isn’t the case at all. In fact, I quite think he worships me.”

Phil turned to face Dan, aiming the camera at him as well. The brunette sighed. “You’ve got me. I have a huge shrine dedicated to you and everything. I even pull voodoo shit to make you love me.”

“I knew it!” Phil’s voice called from behind the camera, causing Dan to laugh so hard, eyes crinkling and hand on his chest. Phil walked closer to Dan, turning the camera so it captured the both of them, as he planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. “You’re too cute, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Dan replied, taking the camera from Phil’s hand and stopping the scene there. Everyone watching couldn't help but die a bit inside at how cute they were. The vlog continued like normal; the boys played some video games while commenting on every kill they accomplished, and cheering whenever something good happened to their characters. At the end of the vlog, Dan said goodbye to his audience, and Phil joined in, a new kind of outro that everyone was happy for. 

~*~

Two years. Two years of Dan and Phil falling in love. Two years of cute Phan (the ship name the viewers came up with) moments that could leave even the heartless slightly happier. The audience that has been there since the beginning feel like they’ve watched a love story unfold, like everything they’ve viewed pieced together into a cheesy Disney film. They have never seen Dan happier than when he was with Phil, and for the times where Phil goes back up to Manchester (where he is originally from, as the viewers learned) Dan seemed lost and unaware of what to do or where to go, ending up cooped up in his room doing nothing. 

They haven’t told a lot about their personal life, which was understandable and the viewers that were loyal and respectable didn’t mind, but whatever they did share, it made the lives of all those that watched. From Japan adventures, touring the world and seeing viewers that were lucky enough to meet them in real life, to being featured together in YouTube’s Rewind, the both of them have taken the world by storm, and falling more and more in love each day.

And when a video titled “IT HAPPENED!” comes up in everyone’s subscription feed, the viewers couldn’t help but think the best, hearts racing as their started the video.

It starts with Phil vlogging, something that still isn’t common; normally Dan starts the vlogs, even with Phil now living with Dan in his house. He was still in his pyjamas, hair slightly messy, and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His voice was in a low whisper, giving a quick shot to Dan sleeping next to him. The room was still dark, indicating that this was filmed late in the evening, which shocked a lot of people watching. 

“So, I just had this crazy thought. I was thinking, I’ve never been this happy in my life. Next to Dan, I feel like my life is complete. And I know you guys don't normally hear my thoughts about things, I usually leave that to Dan. But…” He paused for a moment, glancing down at the sleeping man with a fond smile on his face. He looks back up at the camera and finishes his sentence. “This is something I need to share. I need to share how much I love Dan. He has made me smile on days I didn't think it was possible. He may think he’s a dark hole, but in reality, he’s the brightest star in the galaxy… And I want him to know that. I want to prove that.” He took a deep breath, keeping his voice low and soft to not wake up Dan.

“That’s why tonight, I plan on proposing. I already have a ring picked out from months ago and I’m filming this on my phone so he won’t see it. I don’t know if I’m going to film the actual proposal but… Holy crap I’m so nervous!” He let out a giddy laugh. “It’s a good kind of nervous though… I just want to be with him forever.”

The viewers all screamed at their computers, phones, tablets, wherever they were watching this video. They continued to watch as Phil filmed Dan from his phone, getting to see a side of Dan that they don’t normally see since he thought this was just a personal video. The way his smile reached his eyes, dimple on full show, as he pulled silly faces at the camera. Phil giggled from behind the phone, commenting about how silly Dan was.

The next scene was Phil next to Dan on the couch; he was filming the both of them (or at least trying to get the both of them) and was singing. The both of them joined together in terrible harmony, but that didn’t stop them from continuing, laughing so hard once they stopped. 

After that, it seemed like the phone was hidden behind some books on their shelf. Phil gave the camera a wink then went back to his spot on the couch. Dan wasn’t in the room, giving Phil that perfect opportunity. The viewers felt their hearts beating so hard in their chest, anxiously waiting for the moment as if they were in the room with the men. Dan comes back with a bowl of popcorn, plopping down on the couch right next to Phil. Phil graciously takes a handful of the popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth. Dan laughs, making a comment about how Phil needs to stop before he chokes on a kernel. Phil gives the younger man a dismissive wave as they turn to the TV and watch whatever is on the screen. 

A few moments later, Phil is fiddling with something in his pocket, pulling out a velvet case that only the viewers can see. With the arm closest to Dan, he wrapped it around the brunette’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. After another (agonizing, for the viewers) moment, Phil gently turned Dan to face him. The younger man had a slight question on his face, asking Phil if anything was ok. Phil nodded, and began to speak. The audio was slightly muffled cause of the objects covering the mic, but the viewers didn’t really care what was being said, cause the moment Phil gets down on one knee, Dan is sobbing. He covers his mouth and eyes with his hands, sobbing happily into his hands, as Phil continues to speak romantic words to the younger. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh my fucking God yes, Phil! I’ll marry you… Oh my God!” Phil got up and sat back down next to Dan to put the ring on his finger, leaning in to kiss Dan as soon as he could. Dan kissed him back with tears in his eyes, then pulled away to hug Phil with all his might. He laughed and cried at the same time.

Everyone’s eyes were wet as they watched the video, reaching for tissues, or even wiping the tears with their hands. It was a beautiful video, and must have been a beautiful day for the (now engaged) couple.

~*~

It wasn’t until a year after Dan and Phil got married that the viewers received another very shocking news. This video started off as a challenge type of video, something the newlyweds have been trying out for a few months. They thought that just vlogs were getting a bit redundant and wanted to do some other fun activities on their channel. This challenge was something that was getting pretty popular in the YouTube community: The Baby Food Challenge. It seemed like an odd challenge to do, and Phil even mentioned it in the beginning, turning to Dan with a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun!” Dan said to Phil and the camera, giving a smile at the lens. 

“Ok, whatever you say!” Phil replied, putting on his blindfold. “So we decided that I’d go first, then Dan will taste some to try and see if he can figure them out.

“Yep, so here’s your first one!” Dan cheered, handing a blind Phil the can of baby food, which he was supposed to guess. The label read “peas”, and Phil gave a disgusted look after putting it in his mouth.

“This is gross!” He complained, sticking his tongue out in distaste. 

“Come on, be a big boy!” Dan teased.

However, unbeknownst to Phil, Dan began holding up signs with words on it. The viewers read each sign, squealing as each sign was displayed. By the end of the video, all the signs were shown, and Phil still had no idea, causing all the fans to scream at their screens in anticipation for Phil’s reaction.

The signs said:

_For the last 3 months we’ve been working with a surrogate to try and hopefully have children in the future. Sadly it is illegal here in the UK, but we went over to South Africa to speak to a willing surrogate and she was more than happy to help us._

_Two weeks ago, she underwent artificial insemination in the hopes that she will fall pregnant._

_This morning she called me and said she was, in fact, pregnant._

_Phil doesn’t know._

At the end of the video, Phil had eaten 4 servings of baby food, and complained about most of them. He turned to Dan, still blindfold on, and asked him how he did. Dan just laughed, shaking his head even though Phil couldn’t see it. 

“I know you don’t like them, but do you think you know who might actually would like them?” Dan gave a knowing look to the camera before leaning closer to Phil. Phil’s mouth hung open in thought, head tilted slightly. 

“A… baby.”

“Who’s baby?” Dan was now full on smiling, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Phil as if he held the galaxy, so wide and beautiful. 

It took a moment before Phil was removing his blindfold to look at Dan with wide, hopeful eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice seemed so small, so fragile, as if there was a chance he was wrong it would shatter him. “O-Ours?”

“Yep…” Dan replied softly. “Leslie called this morning. She’s pregnant.”

Phil couldn’t move for a minute, his mouth open in shock, hands shaking, and eyes so wide they could pop out any second. “Really?!” He finally asked excitedly. Dan just nodded, and Phil quickly embraced Dan in a hug as they both cried tears of immense joy. 

“We’re… gunna be… dads!?” Phil cried out. Dan could only just nod, his tears soaking Phil’s tee shirt. He pulled back ever so slightly just so he could plant a kiss on his husband’s lips. Phil reciprocated the kiss, but his tears made his lips and cheeks wet. 

They continued to cry and hug each other, rambling on and on about how they’re actually going to be dads and slightly freaking out about it. The audience watching all felt their hearts explode, tears rolling down their cheeks as well, as if they were the ones who learned they were having children. 

But in a way, this new baby (or babies) will be part of this family, and the viewers knew that. They knew that, and they couldn’t be more excited.

~*~

It’s been an eventful year. Dan and Phil have been constantly updating everyone about their surrogates progress, and letting everyone know how excited they were to meet this baby, and love this baby. Phil would even tear up slightly every time they talked about the baby and how real this all was. 

When the baby was finally born on October 19th 2017, the same day Dan met Phil, there was no stopping the tears from coming. They didn’t film the birth, wanting to keep the privacy of the surrogate, but they posted many pictures on their Twitters and Instagrams and it left a huge uproar in the fandom. Everyone was so happy for the married couple, and showed their happiness with encouraging tweets and lots of love. 

After a few months, Dan and Phil were settling nicely into their home with their baby girl, Susanna Mary Howlter, and getting into the swing of family life. They still did vlogs, which everyone was so excited to watch, wanting to know how their life is and how the baby was doing (but in all honestly, the viewers were more interested in the cute baby). 

The first scene opened with Phil holding Susanna, Dan filming the other man and commenting about something adorable Susanna did. Everyone watched eagerly as the family did familial things, the domestic vibes fueling the hearts of everyone watching. Dan films so much of Susanna that Phil had to take the camera from him. Jokingly, the older man mentions something about “Not subjecting our daughter to the nasty trolls of the internet”, giving a playful wink at the camera to let said “trolls” that he was only kidding.

“Come on, that’s the only reason they’re still watching us. Face it Phil, we’ve gotten too old.” Dan frowned at the camera, causing the man behind the camera to laugh. 

“You’re not that old, babe. You’re still the lively young man I first met.” Phil cooed, giving Dan a small kiss on the lips. The image of outside their house showed snow falling, a white wonderland. Dan was working on the fireplace, trying to get it a bit warming in the house, and Phil was holding Susanna, watching and filming the younger man as he worked. The family sat by the fireplace and played with their child, so enamored by their daughters little noises and faces that she loved making. After a moment, Dan turned to Phil with a soft smile.

“You know, this is the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan commented softly. Phil just nodded, leaning in to give his husband a kiss. The sound of crackling firewood was like music to everyone watching. The soft glow from the flames lit up the family’s face, showing their smiles, which were wide on their faces. 

Everyone watched with similar smiles, tucked under their blankets as the warmed from their hearts heated their bodies, and their toes curled from happiness and excitement with what is to come. There is so much more to watch and see. And as the video faded to black, everyone closed their laptops and phones and left their bedrooms, walking out into the world beyond Dan and Phil, and hopefully, maybe even finding their own happy endings just as their idols did.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the video where i got the idea for dan and phil's baby surprise in this fic :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbwokYTj7sI)


End file.
